


We Won't Let Him

by orphan_account, wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Stranger Things 2, The Upside Down, Will is possessed by the Shadow Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: "The plan failed."Mike has to choose who to save: El or Will?In the Upside Down, Will fights against the Shadow Monster's possession.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Mike Wheeler

Oh no. This was bad.

Mike found himself in a speeding car, which  _ Max _ was driving. Max, the new girl who was  _ not _ a party member and never would be. Steve, Dustin, and Lucas were there, too. Acting strangely calm while Mike was freaking out.

Because, in Jonathan’s words, “The plan failed.”

_ No no no! What happened? Can we just get there already? What if Will’s in danger? What about El? _

“Can’t you drive any faster?” he practically yelled. Mike almost regretted it but then remembered that it was Max. The one who replaced El and took Will’s attention. The one who ruined the party.

“I’m  _ trying _ , asshole! Just, everyone, be quiet!” Her eyes were focused sharply on the road as the car turned.

Mike heard a soft mumbling next to him. “Wh.. What? Nancy?” Steve was waking up. (He’d been knocked out in a fight with Max’s asshole of a brother, but that wasn’t important right now, what was important was that Will and El were in danger.)

“Hey, buddy, you’re awake!” Dustin said, and as Steve proceeded to freak out, Mike kept his eyes peeled out the window. They were next to the field, and at any moment, they’d be driving by the place where… 

There. Two cars, sloppily parked on the side of the road. Whatever happened, they’d had to leave the cars in a hurry.  _ Oh no oh no oh no… _

“Can you hurry up and park?” Mike asked, less aggressively but full of fear and desperation.

Instead of snapping back, Max parked the vehicle next to the other two. As the group got out of the car, Lucas found Mike.

“Hey, are you alright, man?” He had worry in his eyes.

_ No, nothing’s alright, we need to find them, come  _ on--

“Yeah. I mean, no.” Mike sighed. “I mean, thanks, but there’s bigger things to worry about.”

Lucas sighed. “You’re right. Now, come on.” Dustin and Max were standing, waiting for them, and Mike couldn’t help but notice…

“Hey, where’s Steve?” he asked. If there was a time they needed a man with a nail-bat, the time was now.

Dustin shook his head. “He’s too delirious. That Billy guy really screwed him up.”

Max looked down, staying quiet.

“Well, how the hell are we going to help, then?” Worry, guilt, panic. There were hot tears in his eyes, and Mike didn’t even know why.

Dustin lifted up the aforementioned nail-bat (which he’d apparently been holding) and gestured with it, oblivious to Mike’s freakout. “Now, come on. Let’s go.”

Not seeing any reason to argue and really wanting to get there, Mike nodded and followed as the four ran into the field to rescue the endangered party members.

* * *

“Mike!”

Mike didn’t know who was screaming for him, and he could barely hear it anyway. It was so  _ loud _ . Everything was hazy, and he saw Dustin and Lucas running to help El-- El!-- fight demo-dogs, Max running to Jonathan and Nancy, who were pointing guns at a huge group of vines that stretched about twenty feet in the air and held--

Will.

Mike blinked, suddenly back to reality.  _ Will! He’s right there! I need to save him! _

But there was so much going on around him that Mike didn’t know what to do. He needed someone to help him. He needed Mrs. Byers.

Where was Mrs. Byers?

_ Oh no oh no oh no… _

“Mike!” someone screamed again, and Mike turned to see El, staring right at him as she used her powers to throw demo dogs in the air.

“El!” he said, eyes wide with fear for her life.

Then Mike looked back at the vines stretching in the air, with his best friend at the very top. Since Will wasn’t thrashing around, Mike assumed that he was still unconscious. Helpless.

He looked back to El, now back to back with Dustin and Lucas as the three of them fought the six or so demo dogs.

_ You can only save one… _

_ No. Shut up brain. I can save both. _

But Mike wasn’t really sure that he could, and deep down he knew that even if he  _ wanted _ to save both, that wasn’t going to happen.

_ Come on, just pick! Pick El, you love her! _

Mike thought long and hard about losing El. He knew he couldn’t take it. The year without her had caused a complete personality shift. And he meant what he said-- “I can’t lose you again.”

But then Mike looked back at Will, and before the thought even formed in his head, he felt a lurch.  _ Empty. _ Sadness. Regret. Anger at the world and at himself.  _ Losing…  _

He wouldn’t be losing Will. He’d be losing the person who was always at his side, his partner in crime. The person who smiled at him with big eyes when he needed cheering up, and who brought his stories to life on paper. The person who Mike needed every day… Just the thought of losing Will left a hole so deep that Mike stumbled back a few steps.

_ I love him. _

What? Where did that thought come from? No, Mike wasn’t supposed to think that…

But now that he had, he realized that it was true.

_ Oh my god.  _ Mike was in love with Will.

And when Mike looked at El and saw the strength in her eyes, he knew what he needed to do.

Because in that moment, El could save herself, and she had friends to help her. 

Will needed someone. He needed Mike.

Mike gave El a look that said,  _ I’ll see you on the other side, _ and sprinted as fast as his legs could take him towards the vines.

“Mike?” his sister shouted, stopping her attack on the vines. Jonathan followed suit.

“I need to get up there.” Mike was wide awake now, fueled by adrenaline and desperation. He’d found his composure, and a plan was formulating in his mind already. But he needed…

“Hopper. Where is he?”

Nancy and Jonathan looked askance.

“Um… Well, they tried to climb the vines and… now they’re inside.”

“Inside the vines?” Jonathan nodded grimly.

“Shit.” Climbing was definitely out. He looked around, trying to find something that would help.

“Mike…” Nancy put a hand on his shoulder. “There’s no use. We’re not getting up there.”

“Where’s Max?” he asked quickly, realizing she was gone.

Jonathan answered this time. “She’s running back to the cars, trying to find some sort of weapon.”

_ Great.  _ Mike continued to look around, and a small box caught his eye. A box of matches.

“He likes it cold,” he remembered, running to grab it.

“Mike, those aren’t going to help. They’re too small.” Nancy said, defeated.

But Mike was already thinking of a plan. “If we get some dry grass, and some gasoline from the car…”

Nancy finished his thought. “We make a big enough fire to stop the vines!”

Mike nodded. “Exactly.”

And as Jonathan silently communicated with Nancy and started sprinting back to Max and the cars, Mike looked back up at Will, still unconscious.It was like he was sleeping.

Only one thought rang true in Mike’s head.  _ I need to save him. _

* * *

The fire roared. The vines screeched. Hopper and Joyce jumped out as the strange plants shrunk back down into the earth. Now they were only about four or five feet off the ground, and too close to the fire--

Without thinking, Mike jumped over the fire and onto the vines.

“Mike!” Nancy screamed. The vines thrashed around, getting a solid grip on Mike’s legs. He knew he didn’t have much time. He reached up and grabbed tightly onto Will, who was just waking up…

And then the two of them were in the Upside Down.


	2. Will Byers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit hurt and a little bit of healing

His eyelids felt heavy as he was suddenly awakened by his butt hitting a rough surface. The air was thick, his head was pounding, and there was something gripping onto him. Hard. Will tried to wiggle out of the grasp of whatever was holding him down, but it held on even tighter. The vines were supposed to be gone, and they’re still trying to grab him.  _ Why can’t this ever stop? _

“Let go of me.”, he said in a low raspy voice, hoping it would come out louder than what it did. He just wants to scream at it and tell it to go away. The thing; however, held on tight and it sounded like it was speaking to him.  _ Please don’t let it be the Mindflayer.  _ “Will, it’s me Mike!”, a familiar voice rang in Will's ears. The voice. It was a voice he heard when he was five years old and continued hearing for years. His best friend. Will stopped squirming and held onto one of the other boy’s arms. “Shh, I’m right here”, Mike softly ran one of his hands through Will’s hair and he had to let out a breath of relief. Mike had him. _ I’m going to be okay. _

Will leaned into him and just wanted to stay there. His breathing was evening out and he needed a second. He’s been fighting so hard recently, he can’t handle it anymore. This feels right. This is the first time he feels like he has rested in such a long time, but all good things seem to come to an end. It ended as soon as Will realized where they were. “Mike”, Will choked out , “are we in the-?”. He didn’t want to say the word. The word and place that has been haunting him since a year and a half ago. That took away any chance left he had at being a normal child. But by Mike’s face Will could tell it was true.

“Yeah.”

Instantly, Will’s mind raced with several different thoughts. His mind that was once dazey and clouded suddenly became very aware of its surroundings. The woods were colorless, every little creature barely made a sound, and no birds were singing. No sun and no clouds. Just darkness.

He was in Mike’s arms, while Mike was wearing one of his argyle sweaters. Okay, they’re here together. But what about everyone else?

_ Is Mom and Jonathan okay? _

_ The party? _

“Will, hey, are you okay?”, Mike’s sweet voice once again rang. He wanted to say yes but there was too much in his brain that was happening and he doesn’t feel okay. His body was on high alert, while not being able to feel itself. Something made him feel uneasy, and it wasn’t just the forest.

Someone is watching them.

Will gripped onto Mike’s arm before letting his hand go limp. “Mike, you need to go home. Why are you here? He can hurt you-”. “I wasn’t going to leave you alone, Will. We’re in this together, okay?”. Will shook his head at this boy who is so fearless and made his heart pang at the thought of him.“You don’t get it. He can send his-”.

All of a sudden there was a noise out in the distance and Will recognized that sound. It sounded hungry and angry. “What was that-?”, Mike began but Will quickly put a hand over his mouth. For once, Mike did what he was told and shut up. Will began to sit up and he almost fell back. All the screaming and running finally caught up to him and he was exhausted. His eyes drooped but Will tried it again, and Mike’s soft hand on his back helped guide him.

Standing up, he grabbed Mike’s hand to help pull him up. Mike stood up and looked at Will with a face that said, _ now what _ ? The shorter boy stayed quiet for a moment to listen around. Standing here, he remembered before. He remembers how that damn thing got him before, but not again. Not today. His life isn’t just on the line now. Will looked at Mike and knew that his life was too. 

“We’re going to go this way, okay?”, he quietly spoke, pointing in the opposite sound of the noise. His body wanted to point towards the sound and he had to fight back.  _ You’re still here? Fine. You can’t control me.  _ The Mindflayer can take him, but not Mike. Not another life. Mike nodded and began walking ahead but his feet crunched almost every leaf it came in contact with. “Shhh.”

Mike took more consideration into his steps and tried to avoid the leaves that would make noise. Will followed in pursuit. Every step forward his body took, it made him stumble back two more. The Mindflayer isn’t going easy on him today. Not that he ever did. Will tried to keep going head strong but it’s hard when you can’t really control your own body. 

Eventually, after walking for a few minutes Mike noticed Will’s situation. He walked back and put an arm around his shoulder. Will’s hand tried to swap it away but it stayed down with force from Will. For some reason, the Mindflayer isn’t as powerful when Will is around his best friend and deep down, Will knew why. That thought scared him more of the monster out there.

They walked in silence as Mike kept a firm grasp on Will as they walked forward. Pushing harder after every stumble. Will knew if Mike wasn’t here he might actually drop from pure exhaustion and that wasn’t really an option anymore. “Will”, Mike spoke softly into Will’s ear which sent goosebumps down his arms, “is it in there?”. His head wanted to shake no but Will fought his inner battle and nodded yes. Mike hummed and kept walking forward. Will’s body was taking them to where Hopper was before. That's how he got in, and that's how they can get out. 

Will was going to say something when that same noise earlier appeared and something in his gut knew they weren't going to get off as easy. It almost sounded like a roar mixed with a very aggressive cat hiss. The noise sent shivers down his spine and Will could hear something running.

Running towards them.

“Run.”, he said in almost a whisper. The fear nearly strangled him, but he heard it getting closer. It was coming. It was coming for them. “RUN!”, Will shouted and he grabbed Mike’s hand as they darted away from the creature that was close behind them. His chest was on fire but all he could do was focus on Mike’s hand and getting away from something that was trying to take him away again.

They ran as fast as they could but Mike isn’t the fastest person and Will himself was losing his way on where to go. The monster seemed far enough behind them to give them a moment to think. “Will! Look over there!”, Mike pointed to a huge tree that was on the ground. Will saw the tree and nodded. A safe place. Not castle byers, but it's something.

Mike dragged Will forwards before he could respond and they scampered off behind the large oak tree. They both were panting and trying to catch their breath when Will noticed that Mike was still holding onto his hand. He tried to fight his blush down when all of a sudden he was thrown onto the ground. Some force was keeping him on the ground. He was trying to keep the screams down his body was trying to produce. Will started thrashing and turning like he did before, and he locked eyes with Mike.

Mike looked terrified like he did in the hospital and Will hates himself for putting him through that again. Why can’t he just be normal? Will swallowed down the screams and everything seemed to pause for a moment. His body stopped moving and sweat was dripping off of him, but something wasn’t right. It was a type of silence that put you on the edge, that made you know something was coming. Something big. 

Then a roar. The loudest one by far. Will almost jumped out of his skin, and he knew it was maybe a meter away. Mike stood up before hearing gunshots and immediately darted back down. “Will”, he went over to the boy and put his hands on his face, “Will, I know that thing is about to come back.” Will didn’t move. He couldn’t. “And”, Mike’s eyes teared up before resting his forehead on Will’s, “I love you, okay? More than friends, more than anything I really know of. I need you. If the last words I ever say is ‘I love you’ then I’m happy it could be for you.”. Will almost cried at the true sincerity of the words that Mike spoke and he wanted to say it back, but the Mindflayer wouldn’t let him. Why can’t he say it back?

Unexpectedly there was a needle in his neck. The chemicals in whatever it was started to go through his body and he felt his eyes drop. The last thing he heard before he passed out was, “What the hell, Hopper?!”.

~

The burning and screaming after the exorcism was almost as intense then the upside down. When Hopper and Joyce came in and found the kids, it was a direct drive from the entrance of that horrid place straight to a cabin where Will faced the most pain he has ever felt in his life. The fire burned his insides and out, but in the end it was gone. Will was free.

Now, laying in the hospital bed Will drew one of the prettiest sights he’s ever seen. Mike’s face during the confession. The way his hair framed his face, the freckles were the only color Will saw in there, and the tears. The real tears Mike showed. Parts of him knows that Mike only said that because he thought they were going to die. It wasn’t real, no matter how bad he wished it was. 

“Hey, sweetie? Are you ready for him to come in?”, Joyce asked as she walked into the room. His mother looked tired. She was exhausted and she’s been dealing with so much, he still wonders why his mom would go through all of that just for him. “Yeah”, he croaked back. His voice wouldn’t be back for a while. After all the screaming he’s done, he hopes it’ll be back for the summer. 

He can’t wait for that.

Joyce disappeared and was quickly replaced with a nervous Mike. He held onto the ends of an adult shirt, clearly having to change after getting covered in whatever the Upside Down threw at them. Will straightened up and put his drawing notebook aside (a ‘good job you’re alive!’ gift from Jonthan). He gestured for him to sit and Mike sat down at the side of the bed. “Hey.”

Will gave an awkward side wave, “Hey.”

The boys both sat there quiet as they thought of something to say to one another. Mike nervously tapped his foot as Will lightly drummed his right hand on the blankets. He wanted to  laugh at the awkwardness because they’ve known each other way too long to be this awkward. “So,” Mike started, “I don’t know what you remember from the whole experience down there.”

“I remember how we ran to the tree-”

“Oh. Okay!”, Mike looked hopeful.

“And how you said you loved me.”

“Oh.”, he deflated.

Will looked down, “It’s okay, though. I know you didn’t really uh mean it.”. Mike looked confused. He shook his head and immediately scooted closer. “I did mean it. I just- you didn’t respond so....”. Will almost actually laughed. “I was possessed, Mike. I couldn't even move my fingers!”

Mike blushed. “You could let a guy know!”

“By staring intensely at you?”

“Yes??”

Both of them broke out into laughter at the thought of that happening, and for a moment Will felt like something clicked. It was going to be okay. Mike eventually moved up to sit next to Will, both of them being small enough to sit side to side. Will rested his head on Mike’s shoulder and the other boy grabbed his hand, perhaps out of habit. Mike has always been his safe place, even when they were both awkward as heck. 

“So, now that you are not possessed and you can respond, um. Your thoughts?”, Mike said in a low tone. Only meant for them. “No penny?”. Mike laughed and squeezed onto Will’s hand, “No penny.”. Will sighed and closed his eyes, “I...love you too. More than a friend.”

“Are you sure?”

Will picked his head up and opened his eyes to look the other boy in the face. “Mike, I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since Kindergarten.”. “What if you change your mind?”, Mike looked genuinely scared like he did all those years ago approaching the swing set. He was still sweet and stubborn but now he might mean more to Will than before and Will’s heart just swelled up. 

He leaned up and gave Mike a soft kiss on the cheek. It was short and simply a peck, but a kiss nonetheless. “I won’t.”. Mike’s face turned completely red and said softly, “Okay.”. The boys sat there, wrapped up in one another and for once, Will Byers couldn’t worry about the future. Or about everyone else.

Will was too focused on the boy next to him. The one who _ loved _ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this!!


End file.
